


Dragonic Love

by BabyMarshie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Residing in Berk, Inkeri lives her days out alone and in the shadows. She tries to keep herself out of trouble, but somehow she winds up attracting the attention of the rare Snowbane, the distant cousin of the Nightfury. When the Snowbane starts to terrorize the village, it seems like the only one she'll let near is Inkeri. Terrified, she tries her best to calm the dragon down. Successful, she must now train her new dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he goes. Flying on his Nightfury, with that wretched Astrid and her Nadder. The jealousy flared off of the auburn-haired girl, the anger practically radiating off of her.

"Hey, Inkeri!" a female voice emitted from behind her. "Do you want to-"

"What!?" she exclaimed suddenly. seething. She turned to look at a startled Ruffnut, sighing. "I'm sorry, Ruff. I've just been stressed."

"No worries." she replied, obviously regretting finding her friend.

"So, what did you need?" Inkeri asked, hoping she didn't sound too upset.

"Um... Nevermind." Ruffnut said, stepping backwards, her eyes to the sky. She was watching him, and it didn't help her anger at all.

The sound of wings beating in the air snapped her back to reality. She turned around, her eyes widening. Toothless and Hiccup were coming straight for them.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Ruffnut called, waving her hand in the air. He waved back, but was looking at me. He stretched his arm out, smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" she called. Inkeri held her arm out, making a face at Ruffnut when Hiccup took her hand. She jumped up, swinging herself onto Toothless with Hiccup's help.

"Hi." she breathed, happiness flooding my senses.

"Hello, Inkeri." he smiled over his shoulder at her. Astrid flew up, not looking very pleased about Inkeri being with him. She took the chance and wrapped her arms around him, holding herself close. She felt him chuckle and she laughed along softly, laying her head on his back and enjoying the ride.

_ ‘This is amazing.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

Inkeri shot up, her breathing heavy. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She wasn’t sure why she couldn’t remember half of her dream. She looked outside, seeing it was still dark. Sighing softly, she rolled out of bed, slipping out of her night clothes and pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She ran down the stairs, pulling on her boots as she stumbled to one side.

Throwing open the door, she bolted outside, wandering around the quiet village. No one was awake, not even the dragons. Looking out towards the sky, she left the safety of the village, heading towards the woods where Hiccup shot down Toothless..

She crept around as to keep from disturbing anything. She couldn’t hear anything, which made the woods seem emptier than usual. She found the hole where Toothless was found, sitting at the edge and dangling her feet over it.

A rustling emitted from somewhere in the hole. Inkeri jolted, sitting straight. She looked around the hole, hoping she could find what made the sound. Silence filled the air once more as she sighed, slumping over. A movement flickered in the corner of her eye. She glanced over, the darkness clouding around her vision as she stared.

“Hey.” a hand placed on her shoulder jolted her back to reality. She yelped, jumping forward and tumbling down the side of the hole. She landed on her back, staring up at the sky as her head stopped spinning.

“Are you okay?” the voice floated down to her, a dragon’s noise followed it. She glanced up at where she fell from.

“Hiccup?” she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” he sat down, his metal leg clinking against a small rock. Toothless jumped down, trotting behind her and helping her stay up.

“I woke up from some dream and couldn’t go back to sleep. So I came here.” Toothless wrapped himself around her, laying down. She ran her hand along his head as he made a noise of happiness. “Why are you here?”

“I wasn’t asleep and saw you leaving.”

“So you followed me?” she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” he mumbled, playing with the grass next to him. Inkeri sighed softly, causing Toothless to raise his head and look at her. The rustling noise came back momentarily before silence replaced it. Toothless narrowed his eyes, hopping up and wrapping his tail around Inkeri protectively.

Hiccup noticed his dragon’s movement, sliding down and stumbling to his feet. “What is it bud?”

Toothless growled, pushing Inkeri backwards. She stumbled into Hiccup, both of them tumbling to the ground. Toothless bounded away, towards the other end of the hole as Inkeri scrambled upwards.

“S-Sorry! Here.” she held her hand out. Hiccup took it, letting her pull him up. “What is he doing?”

“I’m not sure.” Hiccup responded, stepping in front of her as Toothless sniffed around. He lifted his head, a low growl emitting from his throat. “I think something’s out there.”

“But what?” she asked, peeking out from around him. Toothless shot up, roaring and scrambling back to where they were.

“Toothless?” Hiccup said before gasping quietly. A streak of white flew by before disappearing, causing Toothless’s nostrils to flare as he growled again.

A growl echoed back, the sound of wings flapping overhead got everyone’s attention. They looked up, eyes widening. There hovered a pure white dragon, about the size of Toothless. She had bright yellow eyes with thin pupils. Her turquoise tiger stripes glowed softly, as to give off light. She stared at Inkeri and Hiccup before her eyes flickered to Toothless. She growled softly, her eyes huge as they stared at each other. Inkeri shifted, causing the other dragon to become startled and let out a blast of white snow. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Inkeri, sending them flying backwards as Toothless jumped the other way.

Inkeri landed on her back with a thud, the air escaping her chest as Hiccup landed on top of her. Toothless sent an attack back, chasing off the other dragon before running over to his rider and his friend.

“Are you okay, Eki?” Hiccup said as he rolled off of her. She coughed, nodding as Toothless came up.

“What  _ was _ that?”


	3. Chapter 3

“What  _ was _ that?” Inkeri asked softly, clinging to Hiccup as the other dragon’s roar echoed through her mind.

“I’m not sure…” Hiccup answered, his arm still wrapped around her protectively as he looked at the frozen ground. “I don’t want to stick around to find out. Come on, Toothless!”

The black dragon bounded up to them, letting Hiccup on as he held his hand out to Inkeri. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Gladly.” she replied, hopping up behind him and hanging onto him.

“Let’s go, Toothless!” Hiccup said. Toothless took off, flying up and out of the hole. They headed towards the village as Inkeri kept an eye out for the other dragon.

Toothless came in for a landing near Inkeri’s house. The sun was just starting to rise. Inkeri hopped off, scratching the back of her head. “Uh, thanks, Hiccup. I don’t think I would’ve came back if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s nothing, Eki.” Hiccup grinned, hopping off of Toothless. “What are you going to do now? We practically wasted the night away.”

Inkeri laughed quietly. “I was going to get some sleep in before I had to do my chores, but I don’t know if I can knowing that dragon’s out there…”

Toothless butted his head against her hand, looking at his rider as he curled around the girl.

“Looks like he wants to stay with you. He’s grown very protective of you lately.” Hiccup smiled at his dragon. “Would you like some company?”

“That’s fine with me.” Inkeri said quietly, stepping over the dragon’s tail and up to her door. “Come on in.”

Hiccup followed Inkeri in as Toothless bounded around his rider, excited to be in a new place. Inkeri stopped at the staircase, looking back at Hiccup. “I’ll be right back. Just going to change into my night clothes.”

He nodded as he looked around, taking in the house, ‘ _ I wonder where her parents are. She never really talks about the,m. _ ’

Inkeri came bounding down the stairs, jumping over her boots she left at the bottom of the stairs and hurdling herself over the back of her couch. She bounced off and landed on her feet, looking back at Hiccup. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of.” Hiccup hesitated, surprised by her sudden change of mood.

“What do you want? I got leftovers from last night. I made too much for myself. It’s fish!” she skipped into the kitchen, Toothless on her heels after hearing  _ fish _ .

Hiccup continued to look around, noticing the fireplace. “Do you mind if I light this?” he called.

After a moment of silence, she finally answered. “The fireplace? Yeah, if you’d like. I don’t use it often.”

Hiccup hauled a new log from the almost empty pile next to the fireplace, finding something to light it with. Once the flames were big enough to stand on their own, he stood up, noticing a small picture frame sitting on the ledge above the fireplace. He picked it up, seeing Inkeri with an older man and woman. She looked a lot like them, so he figured it was her parents. He studied the photo, looking closer.

A shriek came from the kitchen, followed by a crash, startling Hiccup as he quickly put the frame back. “Everything okay, Em?” he hobbled over to the doorway, stopping as he saw Inkeri holding her arm over the sink and the plate of food on the ground, shattered. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. I went to pick up the plate and I lost all feeling in my hand and dropped the plate.” she winced as Toothless leaned up against her, brushing the mess away with his tail.

“Let me see.” Hiccup said, walking up to her and rolling her sleeve up. There were cuts on her hand from her trying to catch the broken plate and pick up the pieces. He rolled it up farther, his eyes widening. Her skin had turned white in places and a light shade of blue in others.

“Inkeri, what happened?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Inkeri, what happened?” he said softly, running his fingers over the spots. They were cold, almost like her skin had contracted frostbite.

“I told you, I don’t know.” she huffed, staring at him as she sat on Toothless’s back.

“What could’ve caused--” he froze, thinking back to their encounter with the other dragon. “The dragon!”

Inkeri continued to stare, a confused expression crossing her face. “What are you talking about?”

“When she attacked, you must’ve got hit!” he said. “I don’t know how to fix this, either. I don’t know anything about that dragon.”

“Well, what about Fishlegs? Maybe he knows.” Inkeri said, looking around as light filtered in. “They should be up by now.”

“Let’s go find him, then.” Hiccup said, helping Inkeri onto Toothless. “Come on, bud.”

Toothless rolled his eyes, following Hiccup out of the room.

“Wait!” Inkeri hopped off of Toothless, running up to her room. After a few moments, she came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a leather studded skirt with black leggings, a shirt that had long sleeves, her vest, gloves and her dragon skin boots. “I didn’t want to go out in my night clothes! Plus I don’t want people questioning what happened.”

Hiccup laughed softly. “Alright. Climb onto Toothless and we’ll--”

“I don’t need a dragon to carry me around!” Inkeri protested. “It’s just my arm. Besides, I’m sure Toothless doesn’t want to drag my weight around.”

Toothless made a noise that sounded like laughter, butting his hand against her frozen hand. She looked down at him, running her hand against his head. “Now, let’s go find Fishlegs before this gets worse.”

They stepped out into the sunlight, momentarily blinded. Inkeri blinked, clinging to Toothless until she could see. “Where would he normally be?”

“He’s probably taking care of Meatlug. Let’s go to the arena.” Hiccup said, heading towards the big arena they trained their dragons in.

“Hiccup!” a voice called from overhead. He looked up as a shadow passed over them, resulting in a dragon landing in front of them. Astrid hopped off the back of her Nadder, grinning. “I’ve been looking for you! I stopped by your house but your dad said that you left early to take care of some things. Where are you guys heading?”

Hiccup stuttered, hesitating to tell her the truth. Inkeri spoke up, trying to keep from making her ask too many questions. “We’re looking for Fishlegs! Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, he’s at the armory. Something about his seat needs fixed. Why do you need him?” Astrid asked.

“Okay thanks!” she glanced at Hiccup and Toothless quickly as she passed them, jogging towards the armory. Toothless nudged Hiccup before he ran after Inkeri. They were left standing, staring after the red-headed girl and the dragon. Stormfly pushed her head against her back, signaling she wanted to go. Astrid sighed, looking at Hiccup.

“Want a lift? The armory’s a good distance away.” Astrid offered. Stormfly shook herself, looking at Hiccup as well.

“Sure. Let’s go.” he agreed, climbing onto Stormfly with the help of Astrid. They got to the armory within enough time, seeing Inkeri flailing her arms around while trying to explain something to Fishlegs. They flew in closer, landing behind them.

“It was huge! The same size as Toothless! And it did this!” Inkeri went to roll up her sleeve before freezing, looking at the two riders. “Uh, I’ll show you in a minute.”

Hiccup slid off of Stormfly, nodding a thank you to Astrid as she took off, looking back at Inkeri with a suspicious expression. Inkeri turned back around, taking off her glove and rolling up her sleeve, showing him the frozen parts of her skin.

“Oh my goodness.” he breathed, taking her arm into his hands. “You said a dragon did this to you?”

“Yes, but we’re not sure what kind. We were hoping you knew.” she said quietly, looking at Hiccup.

“Let me see what I can find. I’ll tell Gobber where I’m going for now. Meet me at the library.” Fishlegs said, turning around to talk to Gobber. Hiccup looked at Inkeri, nodding at her as they headed towards the Meathead Public Library.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright. Let’s see.” Fishlegs reached up, running his finger along the spines of the books. He stopped with a small ‘ _ aha _ ’ and pulled out a thick book, dropping into the table with a thud.

“What’s this?” Inkeri asked, pulling it towards her and opening the book to a random page. On the left side was a drawing of a Polar-serpent, along with a caption. On the right side was a detailed description of the vicious dragon.

“It’s a book that has every detail known about every dragon living. They even have more details on Night Furies.” Fishlegs responded, flipping to the back of the book and tapping his finger on the drawing of Toothless. “Flip the page.”

Inkeri turned the page, reading the words written at the top of the page. “Snowbane.” she breathed, her eyes growing wide. “No one knows anything about them?”

“Unfortunately not. She’s the only one alive to anyone’s knowledge.” Fishlegs continued scanning the spines of the other books. “There’s only been one spotted. They were thought to have been wiped out with the Night Furies.”

“I wonder how these two survived then…” Inkeri said thoughtfully, staring at the blank page. She stood up, leaning against the table with a determined look on her face. “I want to be the one that helps fill this page.”

“What? That’s crazy! She’s even more dangerous than Toothless!” Hiccup said.

“You don’t know that.” she said, frowning at him. “We wouldn’t know unless we got close to her!”

“You’re crazy.” Fishlegs said, shaking his head. “They say that the Snowbane can control snowfall and has attacks of ice.”

“I’ve experienced that.” Inkeri said quietly, looking down at her arm. Hiccup laid his hand over hers, a pained look on his face.

“Do you think that if we capture the dragon, we can determine how to reverse the effect of her attack?” Hiccup asked, looking at Fishlegs.

“It’s possible. You’d have to hurry, though. Doesn’t look like she has much time.” he frowned. “So go, find that dragon. You know where to find me once it’s done.”

Inkeri wrapped her fingers around Hiccups hand, staring at her darkening arm. “Let’s go.” she whispered, tugging him out of his chair and pulling him out of the library with Toothless trailing them.

“C’mon.” Hiccup said as he hopped onto Toothless’s back, holding out his hand for her. She took it as she swung herself up, another dragon’s roar catching her attention. She looked up, seeing Astrid and Stormfly flying overhead. Toothless shook his head, looking back at his riders to see if they were settled. Inkeri kept her eyes on the flying duo as they came in for a landing. Hiccup urged Toothless on as he spread his wings, taking off just as the two girls locked eyes.

“Do you think she’ll follow us?” she whispered as she watching the trees fly by under them.

“I doubt it. Not with you around.” he laughed quietly. “She doesn’t seem to like you one bit.”

“Well that’s a problem now, isn’t it?” Inkeri said with a smile. She glanced back down, pointing. “There!”

“She must be close. I wonder if she’s hurt. There’s a lot of damage.” Hiccup replied. “Closer, Toothless.”

The dragon made a noise of protest but glided closer to the trees, Inkeri looked around for any sign of the white dragon, frowning. “I can’t see anything. The trail goes on for miles.”

“Maybe she’s go--” a sudden roar cut him off as Toothless jerked upwards in surprise. Making a noise similar to the one they heard, he started circling around a group of trees. “Toothless? What’s wrong?”

“Do you think that was the Snowbane we heard?” Inkeri asked, leaning out a bit to see below them. The roar came again from a different direction, causing Toothless to turn his head and take off towards it. As he got closer, the damage thinned out as the ice got worse, to the point where Toothless couldn’t make a safe landing.

“Bud, we have to turn around to land.” Hiccup said, tugging Toothless the other direction. He protested against him, pulling back against him while slowly descending towards the trees. “Toothless, you can’t!”

He ignored Hiccup, dodging a cluster of trees as he listened for the noise. A soft, distressed noise made Toothless attempt landing on the ice, causing him to slide as he scrambled to get his footing back.

“Hiccup, we’re going to crash!” Inkeri squeaked as they headed towards a group of trees.

“Come on, Toothless!” Hiccup said desperately. Toothless made a whine-like noise as his nails scratched across the ice, slowing them down gradually. They bumped slightly into the trees as everyone’s bodies slumped over in relief.

“That was close.” Inkeri said as she slid off of Toothless. “Come on, boy. Lead me to where you heard it.”

“What about me?” Hiccup said as he remained on top of his dragon. Toothless started walking across the ice, his eyes alert.

“You’ll stay up there. We don’t need you to be hurt.” Inkeri replied, keeping an eye out for anything dragon-like in the trees.

The noise came once more as they passed under a tunnel of trees that were bent into each other. They stopped, looking up. Inkeri’s eyes widened as hers met with a pair of yellow eyes, clouded with pain.

“The Snowbane.” she breathed. “We found her.”


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was still as the Snowbane and Inkeri stared at each other. She slowly moved towards the tree the dragon was in, her hands up as she tried to stay calm.

“It’s okay.” she said quietly, her eyes scanning over her frame. She trembled slightly, holding herself as defensively as she could. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Look.” Hiccup whispered, pointing to the dragon’s front leg. She kept it pressed against her body, struggling to get out with the use of the other three. “She must’ve injured it somehow.”

“How do we get her down from there?” Inkeri asked, continuing to stare up at the frightened dragon.

‘I’m not sure. Toothless, bud, do you have any ideas?” Hiccup said, patting his dragon’s side. He shook his head slightly, struggling to keep his balance.

“I-I don’t know what to do.” Inkeri said, hugging herself against the tree trunk. “It looks like she’s caught.”

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked worriedly as she reached for the closest branch.

“I’m going to try and help her.” she said, pulling herself up with her good arm. She lifted her leg, hooking it over the branch and swinging herself up. “Someone has to!”

“Be careful!” Hiccup said, struggling to get off of Toothless. The white dragon kept her eyes on Inkeri as she continued to climb up the tree. Her sleeve snagged on a branch, pulling it down as she reached upwards, revealing her worsening arm.

The Snowbane’s eyes widened as her pupils thinned, her eyes glued to the arm. Inkeri pulled herself onto the cluster of branches that the dragon hung on. She noticed a net that surrounded her tail and part of her wing.

“I found the problem!” she exclaimed, pulling out her handmade knife. The dragon snorted, squirming to get away. Inkeri shushed her, placing a gentle hand on her back, just next to the wing. “I’ll get you out of here.”

Inkeri placed the blade to the net, proceeding to saw through it. “Don’t worry I’ll get you out of here in time.”

She cut through the net, pulling the pieces off of the dragon. She flapped her wings quickly, pulling herself out of the tree. Inkeri watched her take off after staring for moment.

“I think she’ll be okay.” Inkeri yelled down, attempting to climb out of the tree.

“Don’t get hurt!” Hiccup called up as she slowly made her way down.

“Let’s go back home. I don’t think we should keep the others waiting.” Inkeri said, climbing onto Toothless as he got ready for flight.


End file.
